The present invention relates in general to kitchen appliances, and more particularly food mincers. The food mincer includes a novel plunger which includes a sealed storage area therein. The food mincer includes a novel activation ring for securing the mincer to the countertop. The food mincer also includes a novel screw arrangement permitting a reduction in parts. The food mincer further includes a novel blade fan connection which will ensure proper assembly.
Food mincers for home and light commercial use are well known in the art. An example of such a mincer is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,510 B2 to Yan Kwok Wong. This prior art mincer includes a pedestal which will removably mount a mincer unit (or other appliances). The pedestal includes a suction plate at the bottom which will releasably secure the pedestal to a countertop. In this device the suction plate is activated by manual rotation of a ring running peripherally about the pedestal. While this is an improvement over other mechanisms for activating a suction plate, it still has a drawback. Specifically, it is not clear from simply looking at the ring if it is in the secure or unsecured position. In practice it is necessary to print indicia on the pedestal to clarify this. Not only does this create an additional manufacturing step, but with use it is common for the indicia to wear off.